staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
24 Stycznia 2000
TVP 1 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.45 Kocham tylko ciebie (For Your Love) (10) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, wyk. Holly Robinson Peete, James Lesure, Dedee Pfeiffer, D.W. Moffett (25 min) 08.05 Giełda - magazyn 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Opowieści poszukiwaczy skarbu - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1981 (28 min) (dubbing) 09.15 Teleferie dla najmłodszych: Ulepianki Misia i Margolci - program dla dzieci 09.30 Teleferie dla dzieci: Narty, szalik, łyżwy, sanki - program dla dzieci 09.35 Papierowy teatrzyk: Królewna śnieżka - widowisko dla dzieci 09.50 Festiwale, festiwale...: Kielce '99 - program muzyczny 10.00 Miasto na luzie (The Big Easy) (4) - serial kryminalny, USA 1996, wyk. Tony Crane, Eric George, Leslie Bibb, Barry Corbin (43 min) 10.50 Rodzina prawie doskonała - magazyn 11.10 Zakazany owoc (2-ost.) - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 (stereo) 11.40 Tylko dla dorosłych - magazyn 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.20 Kontrasty - świat, ludzie, pieniądze 12.30 Rolnictwo na świecie - reportaż 12.45 Pierwszy krzyk (16) - serial dokumentalny Wojciecha Szumowskiego (stereo) (powt.) 13.15 Prawdziwa historia niechcianych pomników (2): Wojna o groby - serial dokumentalny 13.45 Byłem żołnierzem Wehrmachtu - felieton 14.00 Sfinks - zagadki historii (1/2): Ramzes - ulubieniec bogów - film dokumentalny, Niemcy 1997 14.30 Don Chichot - program dla młodzieży 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Gry olimpijskie - teleturniej 15.40 Harry i Hendersonowie (Harry and the Hendersons) (23/72) - serial przygodowy, USA 1990, reż. Alan Cooke/Frank Bonner/Tony Dow, wyk. Zachary Bostrom, Molly Cheek, Bruce Davison, Carol-Ann Plante (22 min) 16.05 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki 16.10 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.15 Teleexpres Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.20 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Klan (298) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Paulina Holtz, Andrzej Grabarczyk (25 min) (emisja z teletekstem) . 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.00 Moda na sukces (1043) - telenowela, USA 1992 (22 min) 18.20 Gliny - magazyn policyjny 18.40 Auto Mix - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.55 Mój ślad 19.00 Wieczorynka: Zwierzaki - cudaki - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.10 Gliniarz z dżungli (The Sentinel) (60) - serial kryminalny, USA 1997, wyk. Richard Burgi, Garrett Maggart, Bruce A. Young, Kimberly Huie (45 min) 21.00 Flesz - Wiadomości 21.05 Teatr Telewizji - Scena klasyki: Woyzeck - sztuka Georga Buechnera, Polska 1999, reż. Laco Adamik 22.15 Zaproszenie do Teatru TV: Przedstawienie Hamleta we wsi Głucha Dolna 22.20 Miasto trzech kultur - reportaż Jadwigi Nowakowskiej 22.50 Monitor Wiadomości 23.20 Sport 23.25 O trzech takich co poprosili o azyl - reportaż Ewy Żmigrodzkiej i Krzysztofa Zwolińskiego 23.55 Obejrzę, ocenię: Opowieści kanterberyjskie (Raconti di Cantenbury) - film obyczajowy, Włochy 1972 01.40 Pokój i dobro - reportaż Tomasza Nowaka 01.55 Mój ślad (powt.) 02.05 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.30 Dziennik krajowy - serwis informacyjny 7.50 Studio urody - program sportowo-rekreacyjny 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Złotopolscy (197): Artystka - telenowela TVP (powt.) 9.00 Czterej pancerni i pies (18): Pierścienie - serial prod. polskiej 10.05 Próba miłości - film przygodowy prod. amerykańskiej 11.30 Na dobre i na złe - serial prod. polskiej (powt.) 12.25 Familiada - teleturniej (powt.) 12.50 Arka Noego 13.15 Teatr dla Dzieci: Kornelia (2) 14.05 KOC - Komiczny Odcinek Cykliczny - program artystyczny 14.45 Ojczyzna - polszczyzna: Weź - przyjmij! 15.00 W labiryncie (69/120): Schwytany - telenowela prod. polskiej 15.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Ich pięcioro (78) - serial prod. amerykańskiej 17.00 Nasze miejsce - małe ojczyzny 17.30 Program lokalny 18.20 Prognoza pogody 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Znaki zodiaku - teleturniej 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.30 Dlaczego to my - program dla dzieci 20.00 Spotkanie z balladą: Horror w Kopydłowie - Kochane pieniądze (2) 21.00 Panorama 21.21 Prognoza pogody 21.25 Sport-telegram 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.40 Grzeszny żywot Franciszka Buły - komedia prod. polskiej 23.25 Encyklopedia Sztuki XX wieku: Vaclav Havel - czeska opowieść - film dokumentalny prod. niemieckiej 0.35 Laureaci I nagród Międzyn. Konkursów Skrzypcowych im. Wieniawskiego 1.20 Kino bez granic: Kiks Koks - film ros. 2.55 Zakończenie programu TVP Katowice 7.00 Księżniczka Szeherezada - francuski film animowany 7.30 Niebezpieczna zatoka - serial fabularny prod. kanadyjskiej 8.00 Program na bis 8.30 Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 8.45 To jest temat 9.00 Niezapominamy - serial obyczajowy 10.00 Telezakupy 10.30 Z wiatrem i pod wiatr - serial fabularny 11.15 Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 11.30 Chochlikowe posty, czyli zmagania z ortografią - program dla dzieci 11.50 Z lamusa techniki - program edukacyjny 12.05 Rozumieć sztukę 12.30 Drynda - program dla dzieci 13.00 Europa w zagrodzie - magazyn rolniczy 13.45 To jest temat 14.00 Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 14.30 Krople miłości - serial prod. meksykańskiej 15.00 Rządy dzieci, czyli pajdokracja 15.30 Koszałek Opałek - program dla dzieci 16.00 Twój problem, czyli pytania do specjalisty 16.15 Zbliżenia 16.30 Flesz - Aktualności 16.35 W krainie władcy Smoków - film dla dzieci prod. australijskiej 17.00 Dzień jak co dzień: Szukam prawcy 17.30 Z krukiem w herbie - magazyn redakcji częstochowskiej 17.50 Portrety miast i firm 18.00 Aktualności - wydanie główne 18.20 Telemikser 19.00 Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 19.30 Książę i żebrak - serial kostiumowy prod. angielskiej 20.00 Niezapomniany - serial prod. wenezuelskiej 21.00 To jest temat 21.15 Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.45 Temat dnia 22.00 Krople miłości - serial obyczajowy prod. meksykańskiej 22.30 Doktor Kildare - amerykański serial fabulany 23.00 100 & live - program muzyczny 23.50 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Szaleję za tobą (26) - serial komediowy (Serial niedostępny drogą satelitarną) 7.30 Polityczne graffiti 7.35 Karate Kot (2) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.00 Czarodziejka z Księżyca (184) - serial animowany 8.30 Miasteczko Evening Shade (27) - serial kom. 9.00 Simon (3) - serial komediowy 9.30 Posłaniec szczęścia (6) - telenowela, Meksyk 10.30 Luz Maria (37) - telenowela, Peru 11.30 Powrót Supermana (62) - amerykański serial przygodowy 12.30 Idź na całość - gra - zabawa 13.30 Macie co chcecie - program rozrywkowy 14.00 Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia - program rozrywkowy 14.30 Twój lekarz - magazyn medyczny 14.45 Wystarczy chcieć 15.00 Karate Kot (3) - serial animowany dla dzieci prod. amerykańskiej 15.30 Informacje 15.55 Powrót Supermana (63) - amerykański serial przygodowy 16.45 Alvaro (38) - telenowela prod. brazylijskiej 17.45 Luz Maria (38) - telenowela prod. peruwiańskiej 18.40 Super Express TV 18.55 Informacje 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Posłaniec szczęścia (7) - telenowela, Meksyk 20.00 Megahit: Nico - film sensacyjny prod. USA 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 21.50 Nikita (40) - amerykański serial sensacyjny 22.40 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 22.50 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.05 Prognoza pogody 23.10 Polityczne graffiti 23.16 Graczykowie (8) - polski serial komediowy 23.45 Super Express TV 0.05 Koktajl Mołotowa - dramat obycz. prod. franc. 1.45 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 6.45 Pod napięciem - talk show 7.15 Trzy małe duszki (16) - serial animowany dla dzieci 7.45 Przygod Animków (35) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.10 Super Pig (9) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.35 Laboratorium Dextera (37) - serial animowany 9.00 Kamila (42) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 9.50 Maria (198) - telenowela, Argentyna 10.40 Anna (32) - telenowela, Argentyna 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Cristina (149) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 12.55 Ibisekcja - talk show 13.55 Trzy małe duszki (16) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.20 Przygód Animków (35) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.45 Super Pig (9) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.15 Mecz NBA: Seattle - Toronto 16.15 Pełna chata (104) - serial komediowy, USA 16.45 Maraton uśmiechu - wydanie specjalne 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne 17.35 Wizjer TVN 18.05 Kamila (43) - serial obyczajowy 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Pogoda 19.35 Cristina (150) - serial 20.30 Milionerzy - teleturniej 21.20 Potępieniec (5) - serial 22.20 Supergliny - magazyn 23.00 TVN Fakty 23.05 Kropka nad i 23.27 Pogoda 23.30 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 0.00 Drew Carey Show (42) 0.30 Wizjer TVN 1.00 Hello Dolly - musical prod. amerykańskiej 3.10 Granie na zawołanie Nasza TV 7.00 Hit Mix - program muzyczny 8.00 Życie jak poker (16) - telenowela produkcji polskiej 8.30 Telezakupy 9.05 Na południe (16) - serial sensacyjny prod. kanadyjsko-amerykańskiej 10.05 Kapitan Jastrząb (132) - serial animowany 10.30 Sally czarownica (16) - serial animowany 11.00 Gilette Sport - magazyn sportowy 11.30 Telezakupy 12.00 Kalambury - pr. rozryw. 12.30 Życie jak poker (16) - telenowela produkcji polskiej 13.00 Antonella (106) - serial 14.00 Hit Mix - pr. muzyczny 14.58 77 sekund 15.00 Kalambury - pr. rozryw. 15.30 Sally czarownica (16) - serial animowany 15.58 77 sekund 16.00 Antonella (106) - serial 16.50 Na południe (16) - serial 16.58 77 sekund 17.45 WIP - wydarzenia i plotki 17.58 77 sekund 18.00 Kapitan Jastrząb (132) - serial animowany 18.30 Życie jak poker (16) 18.58 77 sekund 19.00 Zoom 19.30 Moje drugie ja - ser. sf. 20.00 Biały pałac - melodramat, USA, reż. Luis Mandoki 21.50 Kobieta zwana Jackie (2/6) - miniserial biograf. 22.45 Dziennik 23.00 WIP - wydarzenia i plotki 23.00 Dzikie konie - film obyczajowy, Nowa Zelandia 0.45 Gillette Sport 1.15 Życie jak poker (16) - telenowela 1.45 Hit Mix - program muzyczny 2.45 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.45 Dziennik krajowy 08.10 Sport telegram (powt.) 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08.25 Giełda - magazyn 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Czasy - katolicki magazyn informacyjny (powt.) 09.00 Klan (292) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Paulina Holtz (25 min) 09.20 Mój ślad: ks. Wiesław Niewęgłowski 09.30 Domowe przedszkole - program dla dzieci 10.00 Alfabet gwiazd: Sekret - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1973, reż. Roman Załuski, wyk. Antonina Gordon-Górecka, Anna Dymna, Halina Golanko, Piotr Fronczewski (81 min) (powt.) 11.20 Pan Tadeusz w Amsterdamie - reportaż Leszka Ratajczaka (powt.) 11.40 Dziennik Telewizyjny - program satyryczny Jacka Fedorowicza (powt.) 11.50 Teledyski na życzenie (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 7 dni świat - program publicystyczny 12.45 Klan (292) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Paulina Holtz (25 min) (powt.) 13.10 Spojrzenie na Polskę - program publicystyczny Jerzego Klechty (powt.) 13.30 Elżbieta, Królowa Anglii (1): Lwiątko - serial biograficzny, W. Bryt. 1971, reż. Cloude Whatham (powt.) 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna: Strachu - stracha - program prof. Jana Miodka i Władysława T. Stecewicza 15.25 Poezja czytana inaczej: Jedyny bilet... 15.45 Dzieje jednego wynalazku: Dzieje lampy - program edukacyjny 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.15 Teleexpress Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.20 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Małe musicale - program dla dzieci 17.40 Mój ślad: ks. Wiesław Niewęgłowski (powt.) 17.45 Sportowy tydzień 18.40 Gość Jedynki 18.50 Klan (292) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Paulina Holtz (25 min) (powt.) 19.15 Dobranocka: Miś Kudłatek - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Prognoza pogody i Sport 20.00 Polonica: Wstręt (Repulsion) - thriller, W. Bryt. 1965, reż. Roman Polański, wyk. Catherine Deneuve, Yvonne Furneaux, John Fraser, Ian Hendry (105 min) 21.45 Biografie: Znak pokoju - film dokumentalny Wiesława Romanowskiego 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport telegram 22.55 Dialogi z przeszłością - program Szczepana Żaryna 23.25 Chopin jakiego nie znamy: Geniusz cierpiący - program Małgorzaty Jedynak-Pietkiewicz 00.00 Monitor Wiadomości 00.35 Zaproszenie: Po dzbanuszku zdrowie wraca - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego (powt.) 00.55 Klan (292) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Paulina Holtz (25 min) (powt.) 01.20 Miś Kudłatek - serial animowany (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Polonica: Wstręt (Repulsion) - thriller, W. Bryt. 1965, reż. Roman Polański, wyk. Catherine Deneuve, Yvonne Furneaux, John Fraser, Ian Hendry (105 min) (powt.) 03.45 Biografie: Znak pokoju - film dokumentalny Wiesława Romanowskiego (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.50 Sport telegram (powt.) 04.55 Dialogi z przeszłością - program Szczepana Żaryna (powt.) 05.25 Chopin jakiego nie znamy: Geniusz cierpiący - program Małgorzaty Jedynak-Pietkiewicz (powt.) RTL 7 6.00 Miłość i dyplomacja (37) - ser. 6.25 Perła - telenow. (78) 7.10 Sunset Beach - ser. 8.00 Siódme niebo (11, 12) - ser. 9.30 Po co raperom czapki - kom. 11.10 Sunset Beach (57) - ser. 11.55 Trzy razy Zofia (96, 97) - telenow. 12.40 Teleshopping 13.15 Perła (79) 14.00 Katalina i Sebastian (79) - telenow. 14.45 Odjazdowe kreskówki 15.50 Czy boisz się ciemności (16) - ser. 16.20 Zagubiony w czasie (85) - ser. 17.10 MANTIS (20) - ser. 18.00 Sunset Beach - ser. obycz. 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - pr. informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 19.00 Zoom 19.30 Moje drugie ja (56) - ser. 20.00 Biały pałac - melodramat 21.50 Kobieta zwana Jackie (2) - miniser. 22.50 7 minut 23.05 Sexplozja 23.20 Amityville III - horror, USA 1.00 Czynnik PSI (1) - ser. 1.45 Biały pałac - melodramat 3.20 Amityville III - horror, USA 4.50 Teleshopping 5.25 Teledyski Canal+ 07.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 07.45 Sto zdjęć naszego stulecia - film dokumentalny 07.50 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.55 Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial animowany 08.00 (K) Bobry w akcji - serial animowany 08.25 (K) Kim był Joe Louis - film obyczajowy, Polska 1992, reż. Juha Rosma, wyk. Anna Majcher, Iikka Heiskanen, Artur Żmijewski (89 min) 09.55 (K) Aleks i cyganka (Alex & The Gypsy) - melodramat, USA 1976, reż. John Korty, wyk. Jack Lemmon, Genevieve Bujold (100 min) 11.35 (K) Deser: Głos serca - film krótkometrażowy 12.00 (K) Goło i wesoło (The Full Monty) - komedia, W. Brytania 1997, reż. Peter Cattaneo, wyk. Robert Carlyle, Mark Addy, Ailliam Snape, Steve Husian (88 min) 13.30 (K) Cybernet - magazyn komputerowy 14.00 (K) Aktualności filmowe 14.30 (K) Bracia Flub - serial animowany 15.00 (K) Joanna D'Arc (Joan of Arc) (1) - dramat historyczny, USA/Kanada 1999, reż. Christian Douguay, wyk. Leelee Sobieski, Jacqueline Bisset, Powers Boothe (92 min) 16.35 (K) Deser: Wywiad - film krótkometrażowy 16.55 (K) John Wayne: Amerykańska legenda - film dokumentalny 18.30 (K) Bobry w akcji - serial animowany 18.55 (K) Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial animowany 19.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 19.20 Nie przegap 19.25 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 19.50 Sto zdjęć naszego stulecia - film dokumentalny 19.55 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20.00 (K) Silicon Towers - film sensacyjny, USA 1999, reż. Serge Rodnunsky, wyk. Brian Dennehy, Daniel Baldwin, Robert Guillaume (87 min) 21.30 (K) Amerykańskie czternastolatki - film dokumentalny 22.30 (K) Zdrowie (H.E.A.L.T.H.) - komedia, USA 1979, reż. Robert Altman, wyk. Carol Burnett, Alfe Woodard, Glenda Jackson (96 min) 00.10 (K) South Park - serial animowany 00.35 (K) Dama w betonie (Lady in Cement) - film kryminalny, USA 1968, reż. Gordon M. Douglas, wyk. Frank Sinatra, Raquel Welch, Richard Conte, Martin Gabel (90 min) 02.05 (K) Przygody szwajcarskich Robinsonów (New Swiss Family Robinson) - film obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Steward Raffill, wyk. Jane Seymour, David Carradine, James Keach (90 min) 03.45 (K) Zabij ich wszystkich - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1999, reż. Przemysław Wojcieszek, wyk. Sylwia Juszczak, Wojciech Czarny, Jakub Papuga, Robert Gonera (64 min) 04.50 (K) Deser: Wizje panamskie - film krótkometrażowy 05.00 (K) Złoto Alaski (North to Alaska) - western, USA 1960, reż. Henry Hathaway, wyk. John Wayne, Stewart Granger, Ernie Kovacs, Mickey Shaughnessy (117 min) HBO 06.40 Wyprawa na czarną lagunę - film przyrodniczy, W. Brytania 07.35 Przyjemniaczek (Mr Nice Guy) - film sensacyjny, Hongkong 1997, reż. Sammo Hung, wyk. Jackie Chan, Richard Norton, Miki Lee, Karen McLymont (85 min) 09.00 Wyspa skarbów (Treasure Island) - film przygodowy, USA 1998, reż. Peter Rowe, wyk. Kevin Zegers, Jack Palance (91 min) 10.40 Ernest jedzie do Afryki (Ernest Goes to Africa) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. John Cherry, wyk. Jim Varney, Linda Kash (90 min) 12.15 Prądy oceaniczne - film przyrodniczy, W. Brytania 1997 13.10 Atak na Górę Śmierci (Shadow Warriors 2) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Ion Cassar, wyk. Hulk Hogan, Shannon Tweed, Carl Weathers (97 min) 14.45 Uwodzicielki Hollywood: Uma Thurman - magazyn filmowy 15.15 Jeszcze tylko ten las - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1991, reż. Jan Łomnicki, wyk. Ryszarda Hanin, Joanna Friedman, Marta Klubowicz-Różycka (86 min) 16.45 Człowiek, który wiedział za mało (The Man Who Knew Too Little) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Jon Amiel, wyk. Bill Murray, Alfred Molina, Joanne Whalley-Kilmer, Peter Gallagher (93 min) 18.15 Cinema, Cinema - magazyn filmowy 18.40 Heroes and Other Cowards - komedia, Niemcy 1998, reż. Dennis Satin, wyk. Ralf Bauer, Carian C. Tietze, Edgar M. Bohlke, Dieter Bach (80 min) 20.00 Batman i Robin (Batman & Robin) - film SF, USA 1997, reż. Joel Schumacher, wyk. George Clooney, Arnold Schwarzenegger, Uma Thurman, Chris O'Donnell (119 min) 22.05 Poborca (Taxman) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Avi Nesher, wyk. Joe Pantoliano, Wade Dominquez, Elizabeth Berkley, Michael Chiklis (115 min) 23.45 Woo - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1998, reż. Daisy von Sherler Mayer, wyk. Jada Pinkett, Tommy Davidson, Duane Martin, Michael Ralph (84 min) 01.10 Dzikie żądze (Wild Things) - thriller, USA 1998, reż. John McNaughton, wyk. Matt Dillon, Kevin Bacon, Denise Richards, Neve Campbell (104 min) 03.00 Wyspa skarbów (Treasure Island) - film przygodowy, USA 1998, reż. Peter Rowe, wyk. Kevin Zegers, Jack Palance (91 min) 04.35 Bez zobowiązań (No Strings Attached) - thriller erotyczny, USA 1996, reż. Josef Rusnak, wyk. Vincent Spano, Cheryl Pollak (92 min)